


智式提拉米苏

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	智式提拉米苏

“你们……干、干嘛啊。围的这么近……”

 

第一个回乐屋，然后占据了边边角角极有利地形的大野智同学面对突然增大的人口密度，不知所措地缩了缩脖子。

 

“都、都说了，离这么近……还这么看我？”

 

本来说话就黏黏糊糊乱七八糟，被这么一围攻，他更说不顺溜了。其实他在录制美食生死战的时候，忽然有一个瞬间就感受了离他最近的松本先生凶狠到恨不得吃了他的眼神，只是他对此有些莫名，本来还对自己装的傻沾沾自喜，被这么一瞪，后来就更不敢造次，说的话都规规矩矩的了。

 

看着他的防御姿态，樱井翔笑的又甜又温和，像是一缕清风一样柔柔地吹了过来，也大概只有朝夕相处的他们能够体会到这笑容中裹挟着的不怀好意。

 

“因为被留到最后的哥哥很可怜，作为补偿，想请哥哥吃提拉米苏啊。”

 

#

 

大概是因为倒数第二个吃的是提拉米苏，弟弟们的嘴巴里还能尝出提拉米苏的咖啡香气。

 

啊，你、你问为什么知道他们嘴巴里的味道……？

 

“呜！呜呜！”别亲了！要喘不过气了！我又不是小狗要舔着你们嘴巴里的提拉米苏！我要吃真的提拉米苏！

 

“哥哥硬了。”樱井翔隔着大野的裤子摸了一把，咂了咂嘴，终于满意地放开了面色潮红气喘吁吁的大野。

 

他们把乐屋里的两个茶几拼到了一起，往上面铺上了两条毯子，大野就这样被他们放在茶几上，白嫩的皮肤都被衣服遮住了，褐色的皮肤露在外面，这微妙的配色让人不禁把他和香香软软的提拉米苏联系到一起。

 

二宫脱掉他的外衣，推高了打底的T恤，俯下身舔弄着他淡褐色的乳头，本来乖巧的乳粒被温热的口腔包裹着，忍不住颤巍巍地硬了起来。得到疼爱的一边被口水濡的湿湿黏黏的，被冷落的一边则在乐屋空调的吹拂下可怜巴巴地起了一圈鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“等下这屋子是不是有点冷？”体贴的松本先生临时放开了揉弄大哥头毛的光荣使命，离开战场去取来空调遥控器，把空调调到了松润温度。

 

松本放好遥控器回来的时候，小团子已经被剥的光溜溜的了，只有T恤还堆在他的腋下。

 

相叶往大野腿间倾倒了小半瓶的润滑液，肉棒和后面的穴口都完完全全地被打湿了，摸上去滑溜溜的。相叶一手揉着紧闭的穴口，一手套弄着肉棒，来回的摩擦带起咕啾咕啾的水声。

 

大野缠着腿，好像意识到自己被摆在桌子上，身上好像是写满了任君品尝一样，羞得耳尖都变得透明了。二宫咬住他的乳尖轻轻研磨着，仿佛终于想到了另一颗乳头的存在，修剪圆润的指尖凑上去用力地磨蹭。

 

小猫儿仰起头，耐不住地叫出了声。小爪子推着埋在胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，奈何自己的乳粒还在那人嘴里，也不敢真的使劲推拒。

 

“不要舔、没感觉的……”

 

“说谎。”二宫含混不清地打断了大野不过脑子的推辞，惩罚性地重重咬了下去，咬着乳粒往外拉扯。

 

大野短促地悲鸣了一声，不由自主地挺起上半身，好减少乳珠被凌虐的程度。

 

樱井从沙发上取来靠枕垫在他脑后，顺了顺他已经被汗液濡湿了的刘海。

 

做了这么多回，每次都害羞的像只小猫，樱井最爱观察大野这些可爱的小动作小反应了，看他又控制不住的害羞，便含住了他的耳尖，顺着耳廓，舌尖来回地舔弄起来。

 

“翔桑你先不要亲了……大叔的衣服堆在这里好难受。”二宫拍了拍樱井的胳膊，后者从善如流地放开了大野，拎高了他的双臂，这下他身上连最后一件蔽体的衣服都没了。

 

“后面交给我吧。”松本推高了大野的右腿，侧身坐到茶几上，相叶会意地抽出刚刚深入了一个指节的手指，拉开大野的左腿，俯下身去替他口交。

 

“嗯呜……”只有两只手，再怎么也推不开四个人，况且他的弱点都已经被四个人紧紧地握住了。大野只能眯着眼轻喘两声，腿根微微发颤，手不知道往哪里摆，只能虚虚地攥着拳头放在头两侧。

 

他听见耳边樱井拉拉链的声音，熟悉的男性气息扑面而来。樱井还没有往他嘴里塞的意思，他却已经乖乖地把嘴张开了，像只还没睁眼，不知道在向谁讨要乳汁的幼猫。

 

樱井笑意满满地捏了捏那肉肉的小脸，肉棒抵上了他湿软的嘴唇。感觉双唇一直在被撬开，肉棒却迟迟插不进来，大野几乎要产生唇角开裂的错觉了，于是偷偷地睁开了一只眼睛，但目光一触到眼前贲张的肉棒便飞快地合了起来，睫毛颤颤悠悠的，脸红的更厉害了。

 

他用小小的嘴裹住龟头，口腔被占的满满的，舌头没有一点活动的空间，反胃感一瞬间扑了上来。樱井翔也不动，静静地等着他适应，哪怕他干呕感上涌的时候口腔蠕动的厉害，肉棒前端被强力地吮吸着，他只能拼命压制着自己想要在这小嘴里横冲直撞的冲动。

很快大野缓缓抬起了闲置已久的手，握住了茎身轻一下重一下的撸动。知道他是有心无力了，樱井便伸手包裹住大野的手，借他的手上下磨蹭起来。

 

“哥哥真乖。”樱井哑着嗓子夸奖道。然后他就感觉大野的嘴里猛地吞咽了一下，晶亮的唾液沿着唇角满溢出来。

 

松本往他的后穴已经送进去了三四根手指，转动手臂已经感受不到最初穴肉强烈的拒绝了。他抽出手指，碰了碰大野的大腿内侧，感受到肌肉在激烈的颤抖，便用手背拍了一下相叶：“别舔了，别让他射了。”

 

相叶立马松口，就算一直处于被动的位置，肉棒还是下意识地追逐着温暖，大野挺了挺腰，发现热源越来越远再也碰不到了，哼哼唧唧地从喉咙深处发出不满的抗议，又想再次合上双腿。

 

“谁先？”

 

“我来吧。”二宫打开相叶跃跃欲试的手。

 

相叶委屈巴巴地捏着手指：“？？？”

 

“一会儿爱拔桑和润君可以一起来。”二宫眯了眯眼，向相叶丢过去一个暗示的眼神，“看这个大叔以后还敢不敢胡乱说这种话。”

 

平时和大家不在一个频道的天然在此刻却灵敏地表现出了工口特质，重重地点了头然后和二宫换了位置。大野脑袋里晕晕乎乎的，感觉二宫有些怒意，却怎样都没有想出自己哪里说错话了，只能急急地呜咽了两声。

 

因为nino的好粗、所以第一个来肯定会很痛啊……

 

但是这种话他可不敢在四个人面前说啊。再怎么天然，他也懂在这个时候把小恶魔哄开心了把植物们惹毛了，自己是绝对没有好果子吃的……因为嵐的大家都是恶魔啊！

 

#

 

“真是太久没有做了吧、紧紧地缠着我呢……这段时间，大叔玩的开心吗？嗯？”二宫一边摆动着腰一边逼问，“我们三个要一直宣番、爱拔桑也一直要录制节目，就只有大叔清静，也不知道乖一些来问一问我们需不需要减压服务。”

 

因为从去年年初就很忙所以一有空休息就……就从头到尾从里到外的休息了……等一下翔君还插在嘴里你再怎么问也没有办法回答啊？

 

大野最终用呜呜呜来回应。

 

二宫单腿跪在茶几上，已经把大野翻了身，让他趴在茶几上屁股翘高方便他抽插。他的表情只有站在前面的樱井能够看见，二宫在后方只能听见大野断断续续的声音。

 

他索性不跟他废话了，插入和抽出的动作变得大幅度起来，这只猫的声音一口气拔高了几个度，弧度漂亮的脊背颤抖的厉害，二宫往他下半身探过去一试，摸到一手黏腻的浊液，果然是射出来了。

 

大野的声音变得慵懒又甜蜜，透出了一股十足餍足的气息。毕竟被口交、被手指插了那么久，他能坚持到现在也是不容易了。但是二宫才插进去不久，并没有因此放过他的意思，于是便扣紧了大野瘦削的腰肢，往自己的方向一拉，肉棒便再次整根嵌了进去。

 

大野感觉有些缺氧，便吐出了嘴里的肉棒，呼哧呼哧地随着二宫抽插的频率喘了一会儿，眼角都泛红了。他没法回头，手还被樱井拿去自渎，只能盯着樱井的脚尖喊着二宫的名字：“不呜……停一下、……”

 

“让我现在停？大叔可真无情啊。”

 

大野感觉自己刚刚释放出来的肉棒再次硬了起来，肠穴被插的都要麻木了，眼眶里禁不住续起了泪珠，声音也变得委屈的：“那、那你快射嘛……”

 

二宫被这软嗓一哀求，有些受不了，便咬牙道：“你又乱撒娇，今天还有你受的、这样就受不了了？”

 

大野感觉二宫语气又变差了，有些着急地辩解：“没有乱、乱撒娇……求的是kazu嘛……呜、……”

 

“你……”这个脑回路莫名其妙的男人，这种事情总是这么天赋异禀！

 

满满地把自己蓄积已久的精液灌注进去，前面樱井也已经射了出来。他们四个对大野的嘴向来宽容，之前看塞小番茄的挑战已经想要杀staff了，平时做爱的时候再怎么恶趣味地凌虐他的屁股，也不会多做一点让他嘴巴不舒服的事情。

 

二宫把软下去的肉棒拔出去，小黑猫便蜷着身子躺了下来，失神地大口喘息着，脸上刘海上都或多或少沾着樱井射出的白浊。

 

“嗨……乖乖乖……”相叶嘴里哄着，手上的动作却没停，而大野已经敏感到被碰到皮肤就忍不住打哆嗦的地步。他像抱婴儿一样，面对面地托起了大野，后者则没什么精神地把头耷拉在相叶肩膀上。

 

大野嘟囔着：“回、回家吗？”

 

松本从他背后贴了上来：“我和爱拔桑还没有喂你吃提拉米苏啊。”

 

说到底、为什么一直在说提拉米苏啊？你们射出来的东西难道都是提拉米苏吗你们要再去演一集世界奇妙物语吗？用提拉米苏拯救世界甜品部的故事吗？

 

“我抱着O酱、松润先插进去吧。”

 

“先、先？”终于感觉大事不妙，大野挣扎着扭动身子，但此时没什么力气的身体根本没办法与怪力的相叶抗衡。

 

后穴刚刚被插得湿软，更是不会拒绝松本的侵入。他脱力地往后靠去，脖子仰在松本肩上，才有软化迹象的肉棒再次硬了起来，大野忍不住抽了两下鼻子，堆积的快感已经让他难以接受了。

 

“好好呼吸啊O酱，我要进来了——”

 

“笨、笨蛋，别这么……啊、啊啊……”

 

大野身体猛地僵直了，指尖都硬挺挺地扣住了相叶的肩膀伸不直了。

 

“呼、呼，我先不动，O酱别害怕。”相叶笑着粗喘两声，下巴凑上去蹭了蹭大野的脸颊。

 

大野眼前不停的冒星星。他们已经很久没有这么做了，上次这样做还是在夏威夷，大家都喝醉了才情欲上头玩了一晚上双龙，听说第二天他是被松润抱上飞机的……

 

被相叶下巴上短短的小胡茬扎的痒痒的，大野轻轻打了个颤，气若游丝地：“笨蛋爱拔酱、痛死了……”

 

连续被团子骂了三次笨蛋，相叶开始认真地考虑自己有没有做的太过分。

 

可是流程是nino安排的……这种话，还是不要说比较好。

 

松本抬起胳膊揉着大野的头发，在他耳边用大野最受不了的气音安慰着：“智君，别怕，像之前一样，我和爱拔桑不会伤害你的。”

 

“呼、呼呼……”

 

“O酱里面、好舒服……”相叶试探性地往外抽，感觉肉壁的反抗已经变成了缱绻的挽留，便招呼也不打，一口气抽出了七八分。

 

松本看他开始了，大野也没什么异样，便和相叶一起配合着一进一出。小小的肉穴被撑开到不可思议的程度，白嫩的屁股上布满了指印，穴口被碾的软烂而艳红，随着两个人抽插，还不停有刚刚射进去的精液被打起了泡满溢出来。

 

“想舔、nino的……”他抽噎着，完全失去了理智，“翔酱也、呜……不想再射了、好深、好深……里面好、粗……要坏、坏掉了……”

 

“这就要坏掉了？”松本眯起眼睛，浓颜掺染着情欲显得五官更加的深刻了，“刚才不还在说着‘请狠狠弄坏我’吗？”

 

啊……是、是这个……所以一开始的时候才说提拉米苏……

 

樱井凑近他，曲起指节轻刮着他鼓鼓的脸蛋：“还想不想吃提拉米苏了？”

 

“呜！呜呜……呜……”他还没来得及思考，就被身体里先后两道高热的热流给打的一个激灵，已经射过两次、数不清有多少次无精高潮的肉棒又颤巍巍地释放了出来。

 

大野被身材高大的松润和相叶夹在中间，刚刚射了精，半软的肉棒还没有抽出来，现在就像是坐在两根粗壮的肉棒上一样，鼻子一抽一抽的，哭的像个被欺负了的小可怜。

 

“那个……都是……”都是娱乐效果啦笨蛋笨蛋我不说的话你们肯定也会说的！

 

这帮小混蛋就是太久没泻火了就是都是恶魔我早就该看透他们了！

 

一路蒙圈的大野忽然明白了一切。他倏地噤了声，刚刚褪去的红潮再次上涌，从脸颊一度红到了耳尖。

 

“哥哥真可爱。”樱井低声笑道，“什么时候想吃提拉米苏都可以来找我们要，管够。”

 

大野一个软软的爪子挥过去，有气无力地说出了一开始就想说的话：

 

“我是想吃真的提拉米苏啊……”

 

 

写在最后：

被丸山同学的尿石油拯救世界给洗脑了……


End file.
